


How to Ask Your Hot Jedi General Out on a Date

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, fluffy af, my queendom for shy Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: Rex wants to ask General Kenobi out on a date. It's easier said than done.





	How to Ask Your Hot Jedi General Out on a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shitscram, all!
> 
> Here's another ficlet that originally made its home on Tumblr, until I decided to throw it onto here as well for good measure. It's short, it's sweet, and it's a great way to end today, I think. (Or to distract yourself if the holidays are fucking hell).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> -Pop

Obi-Wan straightened up from the holotable, a perplexed expression on his face.

“Come again, Captain?”

Rex knew this was a bad idea. He’d known it was a bad idea from the moment he’d thought to ask, but there was no going back now. He could do this. He’d survived getting shot in the chest, being blown out of the sky more times than he could count, and even a crazed Jedi or two deciding to turn on their men. He’d survived years of hard, brutal war. He could survive asking Obi-Wan Kenobi out on a date.

Rex swallowed. _Remember your training_. Wait. Kriff. Kamino never trained him for this. “There’s something I’d like to ask you, sir,” he said in a voice that sounded more like a garbled comm transmission than a question. To make it seem like an audio error, he pulled off his helmet and made a show of checking it for any irregularities.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him, and leaned his hip against the holotable so that he could look at Rex fully. “You already said that. Are you alright?”

He’d.

Said that.

…Already?

Rex was wrong. He couldn’t survive this. Abort mission. _Abort abort_ **_abort._**

“Yeah, I mean. _ahem_ Yes, sir. I just–uh…” Rex glanced around the warroom. It was empty except for them. _Kriff. Kriff kriff kriffing kriff._ “I need sleep, and um. War. Yeah, we're fighting a war. Mmmmmm. And, er, I should probably add some more tallies to my armor, so I’ll just…go…now…” Rex petered off when he noticed Obi-Wan’s hand had come to rest on the elbow that Rex was using to hol helmet against his torso. He went completely still, staring at it like it couldn’t possibly exist.

“Rex,” Obi-Wan said, and sweet kark Rex had never loved hearing his name so much in his entire life. When he finally looked up at Obi-Wan, the General had a bright, expectant look in his eyes. He cocked his head to the side, pale blue eyes bright. “What would you like to ask me?”

It was at this point that Rex noticed that Obi-Wan was leaning in awfully close, his tabards brushing against Rex’s chestplate and strands of his red hair falling out of their usual impeccable place. Rex also noticed that he’d somehow forgotten how breathing worked the closer Obi-Wan got to him. He sucked in a quick breath, and said without thinking,

“Would you go on a date with me, sir?”

Obi-Wan smiled, a relaxed curve of his lips. “As you wish,” he said. “Where shall we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I might ultimately make this a part of my [ Rex Saw A Jedi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12234768/chapters/27796308) fic, because it fits _remarkably_ well. We shall see!


End file.
